Divide. $8 \div \dfrac{1}{7} = $
Imagine we have ${8}$ objects and divide them each into pieces $\dfrac{1}{7}$ of the size. In total we have $8 \times 7$ pieces. $8 \times 7 = 56$ $8 \div \dfrac{1}{7} = 56$